The present invention relates to surgical procedures.
Many surgical procedures require treating a body part which normally is covered by a tissue such as a relatively tough, strong muscular tissue. For example tendons are covered by such a tissue. Also tubular body parts such as vasa deferentia are covered by such tissue.
In order to treat such body parts, the tissue is initially displaced away from a portion of the body part in order to have access to the thus-exposed portion of the body part to enable a treatment to be carried out thereon. After the treatment is completed the tissue is returned, but of course the initial connection between the tissue and the body part has been ruptured. Therefore, the returned tissue only loosely encloses the previously exposed portion of the body part which received the surgical treatment. As a result, the treated portion of the body part is not properly protected by the returned covering tissue, and healing does not take place in the best possible manner. Also, in the case of a vasectomy, reanastomosis or recanalization takes place.